1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a network reliability evaluation method and a system thereof, in particular to a network reliability evaluation method for acyclic network and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, many systems, such as computer and communication systems, power transmission and distribution systems, transportation systems, and oil/gas production systems, can be modeled as networks in the planning, designing, and control of systems. The conventional networks have a source node, some junction nodes and sink nodes. The information transmitted in the networks originates from the source node and the junction node plays the role of the transmission in the network, wherein the junction node transmits information through the arc. Finally, the information is transmitted to different sink nodes. Evaluating the probability of connecting the source node to the sink nodes is defined as the reliability evaluation of the network. The reliability evaluation is applied to be an important indicator for evaluating the network performance.
The network reliability evaluation method is executed after all the minimal paths (MP) or all the minimal cuts (MC) are found. Generally, the method of using the minimal path is better than that using the minimal cut intuitively. In terms of the conventional networks, the methods of searching all the minimal paths are executed based on the arcs, which is more complicated.
The acyclic network plays a crucial role in the various networks. In the binary-state and acyclic networks, all the arcs have working state and failed state, and the connections among the nodes do not have the parallel arcs and are free of the self-loop. Generally, the networks formed of the information set in sequence can be defined as the acyclic networks.
For example, the applications of scheduling problems, data compression, data backtracking, data processing networks, and so on all have the probability of being the acyclic network.